<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby For A Cat by cosmicyien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455887">Lullaby For A Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicyien/pseuds/cosmicyien'>cosmicyien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Night, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, kpop, lullaby for a cat, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicyien/pseuds/cosmicyien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having nightmares every night isn't exactly the most thrilling thing. Especially when you stay up most of the night because of them. Sleep becomes unpleasant and dreadful. This is exactly how Lee Minho feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minsung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Throughout this book, there will be trigger warnings before the nightmare chapters for those who might want to skip it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I can’t sleep<br/></em>
  <em>So tell me</em>
  <em>오늘 밤도 결국엔 awake (Tonight, I’m awake again)<br/></em>
  <em>내일 밤도 아마 이럴 듯해 (It’ll probably be like this tomorrow night too)<br/></em>
  <em>So tell me now, I’ll find a way<br/></em>
  <em>내일 밤도 난 there is no other way (Tomorrow night, there is no other way)<br/></em>
  <em>I can’t sleep</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★<em><br/></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐡</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Go to bed, wake up, try to go back to sleep, wake up again, back to sleep, wake up, and stay awake. That was mainly how Minho’s nights were like. Every time, some kind of nightmare would happen to leave the boy to wake up numerous times and trying to fall back asleep. It’s been happening for a few years now that the 21-year-old doesn’t even remember when they began. He would probably say maybe since he was a child but he wasn’t sure. All he was sure of was how annoying it was.</p><p>Already being a university student trying to finish up his degree was annoying but adding the lack of sleep was even worse. Especially since he was to go into dancing where he needs the energy to stay focus and move around. Minho has gotten asked a few times to be a backup dancer for performances and occasional, even concerts. It was a bit rarer for concerts unless it was a small group that needs some or even more rare, a large group. None the less, he found it enjoyable and thought this is what he would want to do.</p><p>However, he’s scared these nightmares will jeopardize his chance of getting his degree. His teacher has already gotten on his case a few times for slipping up. Frankly, the teacher has also asked Minho if everything was alright or if he needed to go home. The brown hair boy felt a bit disappointed in his self but still tried hard. Minho and his close friend, Hyunjin, who also took dance who practice overtime for hours on end. Even if it hurt and tired him out, he didn’t care as long as Minho could perfect it.</p><p>“Hey, you ok?” a soothing voice asked as a hand waved in front of Minho’s face. “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine hyung” he replied to the eldest of the group, Woojin. “Didn’t get enough sleep?” Woojin questioned, knowing about his nightmares. It was mainly Woojin who knew about his nightmares since he felt like he could trust his kind and caring hyung. Even Hyunjin didn’t know about this since Minho never really confided into him. Hyunjin was younger than him and he would rather have him come to Minho as the older to help him. He wanted to seem like a strong hyung to other. Even if the nightmares were making him weak, he didn’t want to show that.</p><p>“Not really. I had a good six nightmares last night so I barely got any sleep” Minho sighed as he halfly laid onto the table in the cafe. The older took a sip of his tea, sighing at the end. “Have you tried taking anything like melatonin or anything to help you relax and feel sleepy?” the older questioned and Minho nodded. “Yeah but it didn’t work too well” he sighed out, closing his eyes and laying his head on the soft black hoodie he wore. Woojin just sat there thinking, trying to think of any possible option for his friend. Nothing could come up in his head though. It felt like they tried everything.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it, we tried at least” Minho tired brushed off his problems but Woojin couldn’t help but be worried. “Are you sure?” he wanted to confirm and the tired male just muffled a yes. Once the older finished his tea, the two decided to head out. “Try to take a nap when you get home. Maybe that will help” the older patted Minho’s shoulder. “I will hyung, thanks. I’ll see you later” he thanked and the two bid their goodbyes before leaving.</p><p>When Minho got home, he plopped onto his bed. His cat, Dori, hopped onto the bed next to him, meowing at the human. The brown hair male cooed at his cat before picking her up and laying on his back. “ahh dori” he placed her on his chest and started petting her. “You ever get nightmares? hm?” he questioned his cat who just looked at him. “You seem to sleep well, probably not” he laughed to himself before Dori jumped off his chest. Minho laid on his side, eyes feeling heavy as his cat cuddled near him.</p><p>He yawned as his eyes started to close slowly and his body relaxing. Soon enough, his body was able to fall into a light sleep. Not enough for him to get dreams but enough for him to feel slightly rested. Naps were nice just because Minho wasn’t able to fall into heavy sleep and get nightmares. So whenever he felt really tired, he would just simply take a nap. The night is a whole another challenge. A challenge he’ll have to face later on soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: fear of heights</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was just walking around in the gray empty city. It was quiet, uncomfortably quiet. No one else but him in this weird city. It wasn’t big either with only three buildings—two just being buildings that don’t seem to have an entrance but go high, the other having no ground entrance but an apartment with stairs on the outside that goes to each floor on one side. The whole city is blocked by a large gray wall. Minho looked up from the empty streets to see the sky the same colour as everything else. He wondered “Is my body the same shade?” and looked at his hands. Gray.</p><p>The road around the apartment building was all empty. It was the only building that could be surrounded by roads without the wall blocking into an exit. He could go circles around this building but not the others that only had one or two streets in front. No mirrors were in this nightmare, not allowing him to even see if Minho is... well himself in this dream. For all he can know, maybe this is someone’s else body. Thinking of that theory was terrifying and to add on, his body wasn’t exactly following his brain.</p><p>He walked around for a bit but after a while, his body just seemed to go on its own. Almost as if something was telling him where to go and what to, like he couldn’t go against it. Something was just leading him to the outside stairs. His foot making a noise, hitting the first metal step. His hand grabbing onto the railing as he started walking up the flight of stairs. Something about all this felt off. As his feet kept carrying him up the stairs, the more his stomach was turning and feeling as if he is going to throw up.</p><p>His feet stopped once he reached the eleventh floor, he looked around. Of course, even being scared of how far up he is, Minho looked down. Just seeing how high up made him feel weak. That feeling didn’t stop there however. He started to move closer to the edge, still looking down at the gray road and sidewalk, he felt fear completely wash over him. His oddly calm hands grabbed the railing, heaving himself over. Minho now falling, feeling his body being pulled back and the air leaving as he was heading straight for the road. Just right before hitting the road with a splat-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho gasped for air and woke up in a panic, looking around him and at his heads. Feeling himself to make sure he was alive with every sense. His cold sweat shaking hand placed over his heart, feeling it pulse and beat. That’s when he started to finally calm down. Sitting up straight from his soft white covers, he curled up with his hands on his brown locks. “Just another nightmare...” he mumbled to himself, telling himself the difference between reality and the dream realm.</p><p>He looked over near the end of his bed to see Dori fast asleep. This was able to warm Minho’s heart up, seeing his precious child sleeping peacefully. His hand reached out to pet the feline, the touch of his cat calming him down completely. The thought of his other cats sleeping peacefully somewhere else in the small house helped him a bit as well. There was a glass of water Minho put at his nightstand just in case he woke up first. Even if he wasn’t thirsty, he decided to just take a sip and wake himself up a bit so that he doesn’t fall back into the nightmare.</p><p>It was only 4:30 am and he still had a few hours to sleep before he’d wake up for dance class. ‘Some extra shut-eye won’t hurt’ the exhausted male thought before laying back down and pulling the covers back over. His eyes fluttering shut and his mind slipping away again. Still feeling a bit uneasy from the nightmare but he still attempted to go back to bed. It took him a while but Minho was able to get back to sleep and luckily remained to have no more nightmares throughout the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You good hyung?” Hyunjin asked as he noticed his friend was slacking off a bit during practice. Tiredly, Minho nodded and grabbed some fresh cold water to drink. Something to help wake him up a bit and also cool him down from practice. “You sure? You have some dark bags under your eyes” his friend pointed out and to be honest, he can feel it. Minho can feel the heaviness and warmth under his eyes. However, he just brushed it off and tried to ignore it completely.</p><p>It became somewhat normal so he just ended up ignoring the tiredness as much as he can. Just trying to focus on his studies and practice. “Minho-hyung?” Hyunjin was waving his hand in front of the older’s face. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, don’t worry” he tried to reassure but his friend didn’t seem so convinced. “After practice, want to join Seungmin and me to get bubble tea and just hang out?” Hyunjin offered. He knew Minho would normally just go home and probably sleep he assumed. After all, the older didn’t seem to answer the phone for an hour or two.</p><p>“Sure, but I shouldn’t leave my children home alone too long” Minho joked and chuckled as Hyunjin rolled his eyes before joining in. The instructor of the class declared that break time was over and time to get into place. The brown hair male looked at the clock, <em>‘just an hour and fifteen minutes then it’s time to leave’</em> he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and just tried to hang in there with the amount of energy he has.</p><p>◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇</p><p>Once dance practice was over, Hyunjin and Minho went to change and head out to meet their friend. During the break, the black hair male texted Seungmin to meet outside of the building. As they opened the door to the outside, both hyungs could see the younger waiting on his phone. Hyunjin put a finger over his lip, indicating for Minho to be quiet. They both proceeded to walk quietly to the younger before Hyunjin quickly put pressure onto’s Seungmin’s shoulders. The younger was caught off guard and surprised but when he realized who it was, he started to hit Hyunjin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry’ Hyunjin backed away a bit as they laughed. “Hi hyung!” Seungmin made sure to greet Minho who waved back. “Shall we go?” Hyunjin asked, the others nodding before they started to make their way to the bubble tea shop nearby. It was a two-storey shop just two blocks away. The bottom floor was mainly for ordering then you can go upstairs and just sit, hang out, watching music videos on the tv and such.</p><p>The trio went into the shop and got into line. A young lady in a black button-up with an apron and black cap with the logo greeted them. “What can I get for you guys today?” she smiled, ready to input the orders. Each of them stating what they want; Seungmin getting a regular pearl milk tea, Minho having a large brown sugar roasted milk tea, and Hyunjin getting a large winter melon with less ice and less sugar.</p><p>“Coming right up! Would you like that paid all together or separately?” she asked and the trio looked at each other. “Rock, paper, scissors?” Seungmin suggested and the battle has begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet, paying the lady. “Thank you! Your drinks will be ready soon” she informed, Minho thanking her and the group moving to the side.</p><p>After the drinks were ready, the boys left to make their way to the arcade. During the walk, Minho drank his bubble tea. He made sure to keep the tapioca in his mouth and swallowing the liquid. The brown hair boy then spits and launched the tapioca at Seungmin before launching another at Hyunjin. Both boys reacting with a flinch and a screech as Minho laugh. Both then glaring back at the hyung who had a devilish smile.</p><p>Soon enough, the boys made their way to the arcade. They decided to start with Dance Dance Revolution since all boys took dance classes and would compete. “I’ll challenge Seungmin first then Minho,” Hyunjin said and stepped onto the gamepad. The younger didn’t back down or argued but just joined, stepping onto the one next to his friend. The game launched and they chose a hard song to start with.</p><p>The sound of footsteps hitting the floor as they followed the arrows. Another group of guys came along to watch the two. There was a blonde curly hair boy which Minho recognized as Woojin’s crush, a quite short boy dressed in mainly black and another. The last one had fairly chubby cheeks with large round eyes, reminding the older of a squirrel. Something about that one boy made Minho not be able to take his eyes off.</p><p>His focus was brought back when Hyunjin cheered and Seungmin whining. The other group cheered and laughed along. “Alright hyung, come challenge the king now” he held his chin up high with closed eyes and a smirk. The older rolled his eyes before giving Seungmin his jacket and stepping onto the pad. “I think it’s time for the king to be dethroned” Minho commented and chuckled. Once again, the two agreed to pick a difficult song.</p><p>Before the game started, Minho looked back at the squirrel-like boy and smiled softly. Then he returned his gaze back to the screen, feeling the adrenaline course through his veins as he waits for the first step. Once the first arrow came on, that’s when the challenge began. The 3 other boys start to cheer again. Seungmin smile as he watched his hyungs battle. He had confidence in Hyunjin but also had a gut feeling Minho would win for all the years of dancing.</p><p>When the dance battle started, Seungmin decided to introduce himself to the other guys. “So you guys staying at the arcade a bit after this?” he asked and the trio nodded. “Yeah, probably for a bit. Might try this game out, especially Jisung since he wanted to do this” the curly hair boy called out the squirrel one. Jisung laughed awkwardly, feeling exposed but the others laughed as well.</p><p>“Well, I’m Seungmin, the black hair boy is Hyunjin hyung and the brown hair boy is Minho hyung” the younger introduced his whole group. “I’m Chan, that’s Changbin and this is Jisung” the two shaking hands as the Jisung and Changbin waved. “If you want you guys can join us, the more the marrier” Chan invited them with Seungmin nodding in agreement. The two talked a bit and learned they had a mutual friend, Felix.</p><p>Meanwhile, the squirrel-like boy cheered one for the older boy he didn’t know. His thoughts and eyes not leaving the boy. Something about him seemed charming and his moves were pretty good that he couldn’t take his eyes off Minho. The squirrel boy’s eyes lit up as the brown hair boy won the game.</p><p>Minho had a drop of sweat dripping from the side of his face and he was catching his breath. Hyunjin seemed to be doing the same but had an annoyed expression of being defeated which the hyung smirked at his victory. The older then looked at the boy he spotted earlier to see him smiling brightly. Seungmin and the other group then moved forward, “I hope you don’t mind hyungs that I invited Chan hyung and his group of friends”.</p><p>“No, it’s alright, more fun. I’m Minho by the way” he stuck his hand out with Chan reaching for it. “Chan, that’s Changbin and Jisung” the other smiled and introduced his friends as well. Minho and Jisung made eye contact before the shy boy looked away. Jisung didn’t know why his heart was beating so fast and why he felt his face heat up. He knows that he is very shy around strangers and can be flustered easily so he just brushed it off as meeting someone new.</p><p>“Is there anything you guys want to do now?” Chan asked, seeing if anyone has any ideas or votes. Everyone was quiet and thinking before Seungmin suggested the claw machines. The group agreed and made their way to the cluster of claw machines in one area. “Time to gamble away money” Minho joked around with Chan laughing at the comment, standing beside one another.</p><p>The group started to separate a bit from here, each finding a machine that held something they wanted to try and win. “Darn” Minho sighed as he wasn’t able to get the cat plushie that just kept falling back down from the claw. Since he was out of coins, he looked around for his friends. However, the older eye’s landed on the squirrel boy who was focused. Minho decided to get to know the boy first and started to make his way over. “Gah this game is rigged!” Changbin growled at the machine and Minho just chuckled at the short angered boy.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Minho asked and Jisung jumped at the sudden interaction. “I’m so close but I can’t quite get it” Jisung whined as the claw once again dropped the plushie. “Let me see if I can help maybe” the older suggested and the younger’s eyes sparkled. He nodded and moved out of the way, letting Minho take control. The boy put the token into the slot and the started to pick the one he saw Jisung try to get earlier. The claw picked it up, making its way to the dropbox.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And the plushie falls into the dropbox!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Minho picked up the plushie from the machine and smiled, “Here”. The squirrel boy’s eyes sparkled. “Thank you so much hyung!” he took the plushie and hugged Minho. The older was a bit surprised at the sudden interaction, not too sure how to react. That’s when Jisung immediately pulled away. “Oh sorry” he seemed flustered and looked down. Minho’s heart melted at how cute he looked flustered. “It’s alright don’t worry” he ruffled Jisung’s fluffy hair with a soft smile.</p><p>“You guys ready to go?” Chan asked Changbin and Jisung. “Ah yes hyung” he answered and before he can go, Minho lightly grabbed his wrist. “Do you mind if I can get your number? To uhh... hang out again some time?” he asked and the other nodded. Both exchanged their numbers before saying their goodbyes.</p><p>“Shall we head out too hyung?” Seungmin asked and Minho nodded. “Yeah I’m getting pretty tired” he sighed and looked back at Jisung before turning to the others. “Alright, let’s head out then” Hyunjin joined and the group left as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if Minho was tired and wanted to sleep, his stomach felt sick thinking of what he’ll have to face.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// bugs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was waiting at his grandparent's house. The ten-year-old was waiting for his dad to pick him up. He decided to go to the park across the street for a little walk until his dad would come by. This was the park he knew ever since he was born. Always going there to play on warm summer days and building snowmen on winter days.</p><p>Soon enough, a silver car started to pull up towards the house. From what the young boy could tell, it was his father. He was finally there to pick him up. Minho made his way to the sidewalk on the otherwise, also taking a peek into the car window to make sure it was his dad. After confirming, he hopped into the back seat and buckled up.</p><p>"Hi dad!" the young excited boy greeted his father. Minho's dad smiled, "Hello to you too Minho". Once the father made sure his son was buckled in properly, he started to talk. The black hair boy looked outside to window, watching the scenery pass by. The car moving along passing by parks, people on the sidewalk, houses, stores and more. </p><p>The ride was overall quiet. Not like a suspicious or weird quiet but just normal peaceful quiet. Soon enough though, Minho's dad took this round-about to a funhouse. From the outside, the colours were mainly yellow and orange. The funhouse seemed to be almost three stories high as well. </p><p>"Alright Minho, hop out" his father looked in the rearview mirror. He did as told and unbuckled his seat belt, getting out of the car. The young boy just looked at the building and around. The entrance was an open space and there seemed to be other kids having fun as well. "I'll pick you up later" his dad suddenly said before driving off, leaving the young boy a bit confused.</p><p>Being a curious kid, Minho entered the building. The inside was equally colourful being green, blue and red with of course yellow and orange. There seemed to be holes leading up in the walls as well. Kids were running up and down the funhouse, appearing out of the holes in the wall as well. </p><p>Never seeing the place before, Minho head up to the second floor. It was a bit dark and there also seemed to be a few holes in the wall. These holes had a tint of colours like red, blue, purple, and pink. The ten-year-old decided to peek into these holes. They seemed to be like some sort of pipe, a slide for kids. </p><p>Going up another floor, it was even darker. The walls had the same patterns and holes in the walls. Again, each hole being a slide down. It's not like there was any more to explore now since Minho was on the top floor. It wouldn't hurt to go back down using the slides.</p><p>The young boy crawled into the purple-tinted slide. He took a breath before pushing himself. The tube swirled around a few times as Minho slid down with ease. His heart went up at the pace and how quick he was going down. Soon enough, he reached the bottom with the other kids.</p><p>He felt dizzy from the experience and his vision was a bit blurry. All he could hear were kids screaming around him. His legs also felt a bit weird. Not only weak from the slide but as if there was a bunch of sharp little needles poking his leg, heading upward. Minho tried to rub his eyes to regain his vision... he immediately regretted it however.</p><p>Looking down at his legs finally, the floor was covered with a bunch of centipedes. They were crawling up his leg and he tried to wipe them off his leg in a panic. It didn't work though and just ended up just getting onto his arms, making him panic even more.</p><p>His flailing caused the bugs to move even quicker, coving his whole body. The feeling of a bunch of legs stabbing his skin, making it burn and itch as they took over. He wanted to scream but they started to crawl into his mouth. A few centipedes even tried to crawl into his eye socket, making their way inside in any way they can.</p><p>The panic coursing through him, feeling sick to his stomach. He soon collapsed as the centipedes practically just took over him..</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>Minho woke up alarmed, throwing the bedsheets over as quickly as he can. He started to swat his body in case, the feeling still resonated with him. Soon enough, after realizing it was all a dream, he was able to catch his breath and calm down. His cat Soonie was sleeping on the bed with him, still sound asleep.</p><p>He started to pet her, trying to calm himself down even more. Looking at the time, it was only 3:47 am and he would have to wake up within a few hours. Minho dreaded to go back to sleep though, he just wanted to stay up and keep alert. His body was too tired though and soon enough, he did end up passing out again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho arrived at his English tutor lesson late. Even though the boy didn’t sleep a bit and was awake, his mind didn’t process the time and being late to his lesson. The tutoring was in a center ran by the company. They make sure the students’ check-in and out with their teacher, booking the next session and such. “Oh hello, Minho” the lady behind the counter smiled and greeted. “Hello Ms. Jung, just checking in. Is my teacher here already?” he questioned, looking around for her. “No, we were actually planning to tell you that she left the country” she informed him and Minho’s eyes saddened. He quite liked his teacher, she was someone nice to talk to and was patient.</p><p>“Due to a bit of a shortage at the moment, we also now doing lessons in partners” and Minho looked around, noticing that people were in fact in little groups. ‘Great, I got to go at someone else’s pace too’ he thought. “Your partner is already sitting over there and the teacher should come along soon” Ms. Jung pointed at a table with a boy sitting there, looking at his notes already. “Thank you” he smiled and walked off to the table.</p><p>As he got closer, he realized that he recognized the boy. It was Jisung from yesterday’s hangout. The shy boy looked up and saw Minho approached. He jumped a bit but smiled and waved, a bit flustered to see the other there. “So you do English here too?” Minho smiled, taking a seat next to Jisung. “Yeah, Chan hyung taught me a bit of English so I’m not too bad I guess” the boy laughed awkwardly while looking down and playing with his fingers. Minho just softly smiled at his little nervous actions.</p><p>"Hi, I’m Minho, what’s your name?” he stuck out his hand and Jisung was confused at first until he realized they were showing their English skills. ”Hello, I’m Jisung. How are you?" he smiled and shook the older boy’s hand. ”I’m good, and you?" the two slowly starting conversation. ”I’m good as well! How long have you been learning English for?" Jisung asked and Minho was a bit caught off guard. His tutor taught him some parts but to be fair, he wasn’t learning for that long. ”Uhh almost 1 year" the now nervous hyung responded. ”Ohh a year, that’s pretty good. I’ve been learning for almost 4 years" Jisung clearly spoke with no errors.</p><p>“Wow your English is good” Minho’s clapped in amused. The squirrel boy shyly thanked him and told him his English was pretty good as well. The two talked a bit more as they were waiting for the tutor to show up. Jisung learned Minho was in dancing and Minho learned Jisung did happen to drop out but made music with Chan and Changbin. The boy was working at a flower shop to earn money and just polish up his English a bit more through a tutor. He knew Chan was willing to help but didn’t want to be too much of a burden on him.</p><p>“Ah, I’m so sorry I’m late! Train delays” the tutor came rushing in, out of breath. The two didn’t mind and everyone got settled down. Both males getting time to be taught their personal lessons and learn what the other is learning. It was about two hours later when they wrapped up and booked for next time. “See you later?” Minho asked and Jisung nodded, “See you later!“. The two parted ways to go home for the rest of the time.</p><p>On the way home for the older, he decided to pop inside a cafe. When it was finally his turn, the boy ordered an iced caramel macchiato. He paid for the coffee and took his drink, “Have a nice day” he thanked as well before leaving. The walk home wasn’t too long and was quite peaceful. His drink was halfway done as he stepped into his home, locking the door behind him. Soon-ie meowed as she rubbed against his leg. Minho put his keys and coffee down as he cooed at the cat, crouching down to pet the animal.</p><p>“Who’s my little princess” he awed, puckering his lips as he pets Soon-ie. Minho started to think about tutoring a bit and a thought came to mind. Maybe Jisung wouldn’t mind if they can practice English together. Plus he would get to spend more time with the cute squirrel boy. The dancer took his phone out and finally decide to message him for the first time.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p><b>Minho</b><br/>hey Jisung, I was wondering if you want to practice our English together?</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>He sent that out and waited, taking his drink and sitting on the couch. Minho turned the television on and was looking for a series when his phone vibrated. It was Jisung! He unlocked his phone to reply to the younger.</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p><b>Jisung</b><br/>sure! let me know when and where</p><p><b>Minho</b><br/>alright! thanks</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>The squirrel boy at home covered his face and smiled. He was oddly happy but embarrassed for some reason. The fact that is going to be with Minho and spend time together made him oddly excited but also made his stomach feel like it has butterflies.</p><p>Meanwhile, Minho just smiled to himself and started his show, not focusing too much though and thinking about what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Minho had dance class.</p><p>After yesterday, he seemed to have a bit more energy today. Even Hyunjin noticed and was a bit surprised. “Did something good happen yesterday” his friend walked over to him. “No nothing much” Minho responded while watching himself practice in the mirror. He took a pause to look at Hyunjin, “Why?” he questioned.</p><p>“I don’t know hyung, you just seem like in a better mood and not dead” and Minho hummed in response. “Just happy to be hanging out with someone soon I guess” was all the older said and Hyunjin got more curious. “Oh, seeing someone special?~” the young dancer teased but yelped when his Hyung flicked his forehead. “Aish, just a friend...” Minho answered but Hyunjin still wasn’t too convinced.</p><p>“Which friend?” the curious male asked, observing Minho to see if the older will lie. “Guess” Minho smiled at Hyunjin, feeling a bit confident the younger won’t get it. Hyunjin tried to think of all Minho’s friends. The ones that he can think of right away are him, Seungmin, Felix and Woojin. That’s when he remembered that when they were at the arcade, from afar he saw Minho hung out with that one boy with a while and even exchanged numbers. “Oh Oh Oh” Hyunjin exclaimed, trying hard to remember that boy’s name.</p><p>Minho hummed in response, waiting for the other’s answer. “That boy from the arcade that you won a plushie for... argh what’s his name” Hyunjin had his eyes closed with hands behind his head. After a bit, the name finally popped up in his head, “Jisung!“. Minho put his finger over his lip, shushing Hyunjin not to be so loud. The younger smiled, praising himself for seemingly getting it right. “Wait do you like him—” the older placed his hand over Hyunjin’s mouth. “Let’s talk about this out of class, alright?” the brown-haired boy calmly said. The dance teacher came back claiming break was over and to rehearse the dance they were going to perform one more time.</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>The class was done, both males leaving the change room and out of the building. “So are you going to tell me everything now?~” Hyunjin asked, curious about what’s going on. Minho just sighed and shook his head with a smile. “Well I learned I have tutoring with that Jisung guy and I happened to text him about teaching me English” he explained but Hyunjin was confused by this too. “But doesn’t Felix help you normally?” the younger questioned, knowing that the group normally goes to Felix who is fluent in the language.</p><p>“Well, Felix isn’t... Jisung I guess..?” and Hyunjin laughed. “So is someone crushing? Is that what you’re trying to say? hmmm?” he teased, earning him a punch in the arm. The younger yelped and was rubbing his arm, bringing their walk to a halt as Minho just smirked. “But for real, I’m not sure” Minho confessed and Hyunjin nodded, the two continue to walk to the nearby cafe. “Maybe just get close with him and see where it takes I guess. I mean you guys are already planning to hang out a bit” Hyunjin tried to give the older some advice. Minho nodded and thought about it.</p><p>The two arrived at the cafe shortly after, opening the door and heading to the line. Both ordered their drinks, two iced americanos and decided to grab a seat at the cafe. “I mean, if you need any help Hyung, I can try to give you advice” Hyunjin offered before taking a sip of his drink. “Maybe maybe. I’ll take your advice on getting close but I’m sure I got this” Minho assured, also taking a sip from his drink.</p><p>Both dancers continued to chat for a while. Hyunjin talked about him crushing on Seungmin as well, even asking Minho if he should go for it and ask the younger out. Minho being in the middle and hear both of them talk about each other, he told Hyunjin to go for it. They also discussed the dance competition since it would be coming up in just a few months. Even talking about going in on weekend alone to the studio to practice. The two would really like to perfect this and be satisfied with their moves.</p><p>It’s been about thirty minutes of chatting when the boys decided to call it a day. “Shall we head out?” Minho asked. Hyunjin hummed and nodded, both getting up from their seats and making sure the table is pretty clean. Then they put their finish drinks in the garbage before leaving the cafe, saying their goodbyes and separating ways.</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>Minho got home and took a shower before switching into more comfortable clothing. Some gray sweatpants, a baggy green hoodie, and white socks. His styled neat brown hair was now messy and his bare face from taking off his simple makeup consisting of foundation, concealer and a bit of eye makeup. Then he went into the small cat room he set up for his three little angels. Making sure to give them all the attention and feeding the bowl, spending quality time with them. After that Minho decided to just watch some Netflix until it was dinner time.</p><p>When the credits of the episode rolled up, Minho sighed and turned off the television before getting up. The dancer made his way to the kitchen and started to prepare some simple dinner. In all honesty, he wasn’t too hungry and just wanted to make a small meal for himself. He thought to might as well still make it delicious before having to face the night.</p><p>After the meal, he made sure to grab a glass of water and put it on his nightstand. Then he went back into the cat room. “Goodnight Soon-ie” he then pets the little creature, giving her a kiss. “Goodnight Doong-ie” he went to the other cat, petting her and giving her a kiss. “Goodnight Dori” he went to the youngest, petting her and giving her a kiss as well. Minho turned the light off in the room before making his way to his room.</p><p>He got in bed and just sighed, hoping tonight won’t be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// if you don’t like gore, murder or anything pertaining to those kinds of topics, I recommend scrolling until you see ‘TW//over’ in bold or skip this nightmare chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was walking around, taking just a normal walk like on any day. The sky looked a bit dark, almost as if it was going to rain. The roads were quiet and no one was really taking a walk. He seemed to be the only one walking around so far. The park across the street that was normally filled with kids playing and dogs running around were dead empty. No one at all, just the trees moving in the wind.</p><p>The dancer decided to head back to his house, where he grew up in. Something felt off but he couldn’t quite tell but he felt chills going down his back. To get to his house, Minho decided to walk through the alleyway instead of going around the whole block to get to the front of his house. It would be quicker to go through the driveway and go in from the garage instead of walking all around to get to the front of the house.</p><p>The alleyway, as always, was pretty dead as well. Just a parked pick up truck outside a garage but no person. It wasn’t too weird of something like that but Minho still got some off feeling. He tried not to think so much about this feeling since he was able in the safety of his home. After that, he can just relax and everything will be normal.</p><p>Instead of going through the garage, Minho gets some odd reason to go to the front door. He wasn’t sure why he felt this way. It was just some kind of compelling feeling that was making his feet move without thinking about the logical reason behind it. It would’ve made more sense for him to go the garage door so why the front door?</p><p>Without question, the dancer took the little alleyway strip to the other side of the block. Minho’s house was only about 4 houses down from the strip entrance. The road and sidewalk were also dead, no one around at all. He tried not to think much about it after all home was literally a few seconds away. Minho walked down to his house, looking at his surroundings as he does so.</p><p>When his eyes land onto the porch, his eyes widened and his body froze. He watched as some mysterious person attacked his parents right in front of him. His mother lying lifeless on the porch with blood pouring out of her stomach. Her eyes were still open and a bloodstream out of her mouth. Minho then looked to the scene of this person stabbing his dad in the chest before he falls to the ground as well.</p><p>His whole body trembled in fear, eyes tearing up at the scene he just witnessed. “M-mom... dad...” he mumbled to himself, eyes glued to his lifeless parents laying on the porch in a pool of their own blood. Tears started to stream and all his mind could tell him was to run. Just to run as far and quick as he can. His body was finally able to move after the shock and he sprinted, hoping the murderer wouldn’t be after him.</p><p>Unfortunately, he could hear footsteps behind him. Minho just wanted to try to make it to the usually crowded roads with stores so that someone, anyone could help him. Within the little dip of the sidewalk, Minho’s foot trip causing his footing to lose balance. His body falling towards the floor and he was ready for the impact...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Minho gasped as he woke up from his wretched nightmare.</p><p>
  <b>TW//over</b>
</p><p>Tears were streaming down his face and his body felt like it was in a cold sweat. The brown hair brown felt nauseous and drank some of the water he placed at his nightstand. His body was trembling and he tried to wipe his tears with his sleeves. Breathing uneasily, Minho tried to control it, inhaling slowly and taking his time to exhale all the air out.</p><p>After a few minutes, Minho was able to calm himself down. The whole picture was still in his head but he tried not to think about it. Looking at the clock, it was only 4:10 in the morning and he just wanted to sleep. That’s all he really wanted, just a night’s rest. The boy did fear going back to sleep but he still attempted it. He was still scared of going back into the nightmare or starting a new one but it might be worth a shot. Luckily this time, he was successful.</p><p>The night continued and the boy was in luck to be able to stay asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was pretty much a lazy day. There was nothing to do and since both Minho and Hyunjin were free, they decided to hang out and maybe practice more. Before meeting up though, the older wanted to take a quick shower. Something to help wake him up a bit more and besides, it’s quite refreshing to feel clean.</p><p>The dancer hopped into the shower and turned the temperature just to the right setting. Not too cold but not boiling hot to the point where you would come out red. Just exactly the right temperature to feel relaxed and pleased. As the male was taking his shower, he thought about finally telling Hyunjin about his nightmares. He noticed how worried his friend seems to be every time they have dance class. Asking if he’s ok or if he is too tired but Minho would just try to reassure him and continue. Minho wanted to put that worry to rest and finally come clean to his friend. After all, he knows Hyunjin is there for him and he is there for Hyunjin, that’s what friends are for.</p><p>Minho finished cleaning himself and turned the showerhead off, stepping out and drying himself. With a towel wrapped around his hip and one on his head, the dancer went to his closet to pick out an outfit today. He wanted something stylish but also comfortable for him to wear. In the end, Minho chose some ripped black jeans with a dark beige brown turtle plus a jacket to wear over it.</p><p>After picking his outfit, the boy put on some boxers and went to dry then style his hair. Minho just planned to part his hair compared to most days where he would just keep his bangs covering his forehead. Once he finished that, the tired boy got ready and head out. The two decided to meet at the cafe they always tend to go to. This was a plus for Minho after feeling tired from waking up at night. He just wanted some coffee at the moment to help boost his energy. “Alright my little precious. I’m heading out but I’ll be back soon!” he announced to his 3 cats before heading out.</p><p>Since the cafe was close by, Minho decided to walk there and in no time, he made it there. There was no Hyunjin insight. The older just assumed they he was probably running<em> fashionably</em> late; quite literally too. “He probably lost track of time trying to pick an outfit” Minho thought and laughed to himself. Well, if Minho was going to wait around, he might as well get some coffee to stay awake while doing it.</p><p>Going up to the cashier, Minho placed his order while trying to get his wallet out. “Minho?” the boy was surprised to hear his name. “Wait, Chan?” he looked up at the Australian boy who was behind the counter. “It’s good nice to see again!” the older greeted as he placed in Minho’s order. “It’s good to see you too. You work here?” the dancer asked, shocked to know that the place where he goes often is where Chan works yet never saw him. “Yeah, pretty obvious now” he joked while preparing his coffee.</p><p>The two chit chat for a bit until another customer came along. “I better get back to work but let’s hang out again sometime” the older smiled. “Yeah, we should” Minho replied before Chan had to walk away to tend to the other customer. By that point, the dancer got a text from his friend saying he’s just around the corner. He decided to wait for Hyunjin and grab a table for the two.</p><p>Soon enough, Hyunjin walked through the door and searched for Minho. “You already ordered?” Hyunjin asked with an eyebrow raise. “Yeah, the princess took too long” the older sipped his drink and rolled his eyes. The younger just glared at him and dramatically walked away to go order. The brown hair boy laughed though at the sudden mood change when Hyunjin realized it was Chan taking his order.</p><p>The younger then came back with his drink in hand, sitting across from the other. “So the dance competition is coming up” Minho tried to start the conversation. “Yeah, I’m feeling pretty confident about it. How about you Hyung?” he took a sip of his iced Americana. “I’m feeling pretty good. I get energized and hyped thinking about it” the older added with a chuckle. Hyunjin pulled the straw away from his lips after, “That reminds me, I ask this a lot but you seem more energized and you seemed tired a lot before, everything alright?” he questioned.</p><p>Minho who took a sip of his drink then puts it down to answer his question. “Well, I’ve been wanting to tell you that I actually get a lot of nightmares which disrupt my sleep but don’t worry about it too much” he tried to lighten the mood at the end. The older didn’t want Hyunjin to worry about him too much and besides as the other said, he’s been more energized lately. “Ah, sorry about that, if you wake up panicked you can always call me though” the black hair boy replied.</p><p>“Oh is someone starting to get soft now?” Minho joked, smirking at the other. Hyunjin looked disgusted, “Never” he then exclaimed before taking a sip from his drink. Both laughed it off but felt relieved knowing about what was going on in dance class. It was interrupted when Minho suddenly felt his phone buzz. It was from Jisung!</p><p> </p><p>Hey Minho-hyung! I’m free tomorrow if you want to come over to practice some English <strong>:Jisung</strong></p><p> </p><p>At this rate, Minho was smiling as he replied with ‘Sure! See you tomorrow, just let me know the time’. Hyunjin noticed this, “Is your boyfriend texting you?~” he decided to tease. The older felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the word ‘boyfriend’. “He isn’t my boyfriend but yeah he texted me” he replied to the younger before sipping his drink, hoping his cold coffee will cool him down. “What about you and Seungmin?” Minho decided to tease back but Hyunjin smirked.</p><p>“Well...” he stated while looking down at his drink. “Wait, really?” Minho was shocked that Hyunjin actually went for it. “Yup” the younger nodded, “I should meet up with him soon too” he patted Minho’s shoulder before getting up to throw out his empty coffee container. Minho was still a bit shocked but followed along.</p><p>“I’ll see you later then, don’t be late for your date” the older dancer ruffled Hyunjin’s hair making the other fussy and swat his hand. “Thanks, see ya soon” he fixed his hair before both waved and went their separate ways.</p><p>Minho on the way home couldn’t help but think about tomorrow. He was excited to see Jisung tomorrow. His face still couldn’t help but heat up a bit when thinking back to Hyunjin calling the squirrel-boy Minho’s ‘boyfriend’. “No way I’m crushing on this dude already” Minho shook his head, trying not to think about it too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That same night, Minho woke up in a panic again. He had a similar nightmare to the previous night with only a few changes made to it. The method was just different but otherwise, the whole dream played out the same. It was 3:39 am and Minho remembered what Hyunjin said. With his mind barely awake, he thought it might be better to still talk it and get it out of his head. His vision and mind were still groggy but the dancer opened his phone, going to contacts and called Hyunjin, hoping he’s awake at this time.</p><p>“Hello..?” a sweet voice answered the phone. “Hey, Hyunjin? Remember what we talked about earlier with nightmares? I uh, had one and wanted to maybe talk about it and get it out of my head” he sighed, feeling weird doing this and just overall tired. His face was still a bit stained with a few tears and his breath uneasy but wanted to just talk. The other was quiet for a few seconds before answering.</p><p>“This isn’t Hyunjin-hyung but I’ll be willing to listen,” the voice said and Minho’s eyes widened. Looking at the contact name, he realized he just called Jisung. The older normally put first and last names onto the and he accidentally clicked Han Jisung instead of Hwang Hyunjin. “I’m so sorry Jisung, you’re probably tired and I meant to call Hyunjin” Minho facepalmed, so embarrassed of his actions and trying to keep this whole nightmare a secret.</p><p>“Nono, it’s fine. I was up anyway but if you want to talk about it, go ahead” Jisung reassured, wanting to help the older. Something about his kind action made Minho’s heart flutter and put him at ease. The older started to talk about it with the squirrel-boy comforting him, reminding him how it’s just a dream and that his parents are still both alive and well. Jisung also tried to remind Minho that these nightmares won’t come true and hoping it will go away soon.</p><p>“Thanks a lot, Jisung” Minho thanked the other, looking at the time and not wanting to keep the precious boy up any longer. “Anytime! I may not know you too well but I’m happy to help anytime” the dancer smiled at this and thanked him again. “You should try to go back to sleep now” Jisung laid back on his bed, wanting the older to get some rest since it’s important. It may not be so important to squirrel-boy since he stays up playing video games anyways but he knows his Hyung works hard and deserve some well rest. “I will, you sleep too” both softly smiling behind their screen. The two bid their goodbyes before heading back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Later that day, Minho and Jisung planned to meet up. The squirrel-boy told the older that he could come to his place to study. This wasn’t too typical of the younger but he felt like he trusted Minho enough for some reason. Yeah, they didn’t know each other for long but something about the long call yesterday he guessed started to make him feel more comfortable with the dancer. Looking at the time, the black hair boy went to shower and get ready.</p><p>Jisung’s friends would say his style would sometimes go from comforting to anime aesthetic. Today was one of those days he decided to go with that cute look. Opening his closet, the boy picked out a white dress top with a black sweater over it that has two white stripes on the sleeves and one that wraps around the neck area and the sweater looks ripped at the end. The tie he added was also black but had pink and red flowers near the bottom. For bottoms, he chose black jeans with a rip at the joint with a chain on the belt loop.</p><p>Looking at himself in the mirror, he felt good about himself. Jisung had to admit it looked like some schoolboy outfit. It was still a bit early looking at the time and the black hair boy decided to sit down on the couch. Automatically when turning on the television, it was on the paused episode of the current anime he was watching, Kakegurui. It blew up recently and the anime watcher wanted to know why exactly.</p><p>Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. The black hair boy who lost track of time and surprised, quickly got up to open the door. “Hey” Minho smiled at the young boy who seemed to be flustered. “H-hey, come in” Jisung opened the door wider, letting the dancer come in. After closing it, the younger felt his face redden as Minho’s gaze turned to the television.</p><p>“Ah sorry” he apologized, quickly going to turn the tv off. “It’s alright, don’t worry” Minho reassured, holding his jacket in hand. Jisung offered to take the older’s jacket and hanging it in the closet by the entrance where his jackets and shoes are. “You are outfit is very nice by the way” the dancer complimented him which didn’t help Jisung’s flushed face. “Thanks.. I like your style as well” he returned the compliment which Minho thanked, even if it was the same outfit as yesterday sprayed with Febreze in case. </p><p>“So... where do you want to study? We can use the kitchen table, the couch, whatever is comfortable for you” Jisung explained, pointing out each idea. “We can just use the table, whatever works for you” the older replied, comfortable where ever the squirrel-boy wants to sit. The two settled down at the kitchen table, Minho placing his work down as Jisung quickly went to his room to get his. The dancer couldn’t believe he was actually at his house. Considering that they met literally almost a week ago, he was surprised about the situation but he was happy. He was happy to spend time with Jisung in general.</p><p>Soon the said boy came back in with his English notes. “Alright, shall we start?” the black hair boy sat down beside Minho, opening his notebook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon the said boy came back in with his English notes. “Alright, shall we start?” the black hair boy sat down beside Minho, opening his notebook.</p><p>Minho nodded, already having a pencil in hand that he brought attached to his notebook. Jisung did the same, taking writing supplies out of his pencil case and a scrap piece of paper in case. The two started, both with their notebooks opened using it for reference and note-taking. Since the younger was ahead with his English, he taught the dancer some new words and phrases. Overall, the whole session was going well... kind of.</p><p>The whole time, Jisung felt a bit flustered at how aware he was to Minho being close. The older would lean towards him to look at his notebook a bit better, especially since he decided not to wear his glasses or contacts today. Minho was aware of the space too but honestly didn’t mind. He also thought it was cute how the squirrel-boy seemed to have a little bit of a flushed face, his cheeks having a tint of red and he bit into his bottom lip from being nervous.</p><p>The whole situation made Jisung nervous. Having a dude he finds handsome in his house that he is tutoring? God, he questioned how he got into this situation. He was happy spending time with Minho but he felt like his heart is going to burst from just being so close to him. The younger tried to move his book closer as he was showing Minho a new sentence with meaning.</p><p>He tried to help the dancer but that didn’t seem to be enough. Without thinking too much, Minho rested his hand on Jisung’s thigh, using it to help him stay stable as he reads the sentence. This action couldn’t help but make Jisung’s face redden. Just looking at Minho’s hand on his thigh made his gulp and try to stay calm instead of becoming a tomato at this rate. He tried to remove his eyes from what was happening but he couldn’t help but still be conscious and looking every few seconds.</p><p>What felt like awhile, Minho finally removed his hand and repeat the sentence he copied into his book. He smiled at himself, feeling proud of learning more but then noticed Jisung’s face. That’s when the older realized what happened, that he put his hand on his thigh just to get a better look but also made the squirrel-boy flustered. “Ah, I’m so sorry” he apologizes, feeling bad for probably making him so uncomfortable. “It’s alright, don’t worry” Jisung fidgeted a bit with his fingers.</p><p>Silence fell for a bit until the squirrel-boy who was looking down spoke up, “You’re English is good by the way” he complimented a bit quiet but enough for Minho to hear. This made the dancer smile, his heart fluttering from the compliment the cute boy gave. ”Thanks. Yours is really good too” Minho purposely said in English. This was able to make the two boys laugh a bit and continue to study a bit more.</p><p>After about another forty-five minutes, making it almost two hours in totally of studying, the two decided to stop. Jisung went to go put his notebook and pencil case away as Minho was putting his belongings together. The younger didn’t know what to do now. Should he suggest for him to stay and hangout or call it a day? He just wasn’t sure. He did like spending time with Minho and was confused about what to do.</p><p>Lucky for him, Minho felt the same and thought of something. When the squirrel-boy entered the room, the older already decided to voice his option. “Do you want to unwind and maybe get some bubble tea” he scratched the back of his head as he awkwardly smiled, hoping the other will say yes. “Yeah! I’m down” Jisung happily replied and Minho smiled, feeling relieved. The two got ready and head out to the bubble tea shop Minho originally went with both Seungmin and Hyunjin.</p><p>The dancer opened the door for Jisung, letting him go first before following behind. “Hey, let me know what you want by the way. I’ll pay for you since you tutored me today” he offered, pulling his wallet out already. “Hyung, you don’t have to, it’s alright” Jisung tried to reason but Minho refused. The older pouted, “But I want” trying to seem cute and convince him. “Fine...” the other caved in after a few seconds making the dance smirk and ruffle Jisung’s hair. The younger heart smiled at the action before telling what he normally orders.</p><p>“Can I get a large brown sugar roasted milk tea and a medium taro with 50% sugar, both with topics please” he ordered, the girl nodded. The money was given and within a few minutes of waiting, both orders were readying. Both thanked the bubble tea worker before taking a seat somewhere and started chatting, getting to know each other more. “Thanks for buying me bubble tea by the way” Jisung smiled before taking a sip. “Anytime” he replied, his heart fluttering every time Jisung would show his heart smile.</p><p>Time was passing and both did get closer, laughing and having fun. Unfortunately, they did have to part ways for the day since it was getting late. Both did feel satisfied and happy with the time they spent with each other. When Minho got home, he started to make dinner and feed his cats. After that, he decided to take his meal and watch something. ‘Why not a movie today?’ he thought, scrolling through all the movies before picking one.</p><p>During the movie, Minho couldn’t help but check his phone, deciding to open Instagram and see what’s new. On his timeline was something that made him smile. Hyunjin posted a photo of him and Seungmin together at some restaurant or mall.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>[<strong>h_.hyunjin: </strong>out with my boy💕]<br/><strong>Comments</strong><br/><strong>minthebuilding:</strong> quality bonding time</p><hr/><p>Minho chuckled at his two close friends who are now together. He thought about how he literally would hear about them liking each other then telling Hyunjin to just ‘go for it’. “Maybe I should follow my own advice...” he mumbled to himself, thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho ran away from his home, not sure why but he just had some weird feeling to wake up really early and leave. His grandparent’s house wasn’t too far but just a block away from his own house. Crossing the park in between, he headed to his grandparents. No one was out and the sky was a deep dark blue. He had to admit that it was peaceful with no one around. The dancer felt some feeling to go to the backyard.</p><p>He made sure not to be spotted by any of the windows, not that it would matter too much since they are asleep after all. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure why he was in the backyard but he looked around. His feet continued to move to the garage and his hand opened the door. Instantly the scent of mould hit his nose, scrunching at the unpleasant smell. Trying to ignore the scent, Minho looked around and grabbed the fireworks plus the lighter nearby in the tools area.</p><p>As a kid, he remembered his parents taking him to his grandparents. They would grab fireworks and all of them would head to the second park down the street on the block to light them up, watching as their colours explode in the sky.</p><p>After taking the fireworks and lighter, Minho made sure to close the door carefully to not make too much noise. Avoiding the windows again as he left his grandparent’s house. He smiled, looking at it before making his way to the second park. If you continued to the opposite side of the park, there was a little path leading to a woods looking area and that’s exactly where his feet were taking him.</p><p>The forest wasn’t anything creepy or eerie at all, it was actually quite nice. The place had a cement nature path, filled with beautiful flowers and just nature everywhere. The bright sun peeked through the leaves that cover the sky. Minho felt relaxed here and he strolled along the path. There was a rabbit and a fox, both doing their own things and just living in peace.</p><p>Soon enough, both creatures actually started to follow the boy. The dancer didn’t mind and just continue to head into the forest. When he found an open field, Minho decided to head towards it. It was quite open and a bit fair from the residents so he thought maybe he could at least light up the firework he took. So that’s exactly what he did. Minho placed the firework down and ignited it, stepping back enough so that he wouldn’t get caught in the proximity of it.</p><p>The firework flew up into the now a bit lighter sky, exploding into the colour gold. The lightened up, his face more visible before the sparks in the sky left. The male sighed as he looked over at the rabbit and fox, sitting and also watched the scene before their eyes. After all that, Minho decided to leave the forest. The woodling creatures following behind him.</p><p>Suddenly he heard some whispers from behind him. Looking back though, there was only the rabbit and fox. It couldn’t be them, right? I mean, animals just don’t talk, it’s impossible! At least that’s what he thought. “Who’s going to tell him?” one voice whispered. “Tell me what?” he halted and decided to question the two furry creatures.</p><p>“Oh well, you might as well tell him since he heard you!” the rabbit lowered and shook its head. Minho tilted his head as the fox sighed. “Kid, you know you’re dead, right?” the fox spoke, making the boy confused. Dead? But how? He assumed the animal could tell his confusion by his expressions. “Remember when you were at your grandparents?” and Minho nodded, not bothering to ask how the fox knew. “Take a guess” the fox and rabbit then continued to the exit.</p><p>Minho then looked down with wide eyes, how could he not noticed he wasn’t exactly touching the ground when walking. Instead of strolling peacefully, Minho now drops the lighter and ran to his grandparent’s house. When arriving, he could see the police and his grandparents crying. How did this all happen? He tried to call out to his grandparents but they wouldn’t respond. This couldn’t be real... No way...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>And just like that, Minho woke up in a slight panic. He was so weirded out and confused by that whole dream. His nightmares haven’t been too bad lately ever since Jisung would pick up his calls and comfort the male. Even though they weren’t close at the time, they were now and only about a month has passed. He remembered all this and decided to give him a call, hoping he would magically be up at 5:55 am.</p><p>Lucky for him, a sleepy Jisung answered the phone. “Yeah?” a raspy morning answered, Jisung was barely awake. All he knew was he was asleep until he heard vibration from his nightstand. “Hey.. Is it a good time for you if I can talk?” Minho asked, feeling bad that he woke the sleeping boy. “Anytime bro, I’m alright” he replied, phone to his ear as he rolled onto his back with an arm across the top of his head. Minho softly smiled, “Thanks” he sighed out before telling him all about it.</p><p>Jisung was always happy to comfort the dancer when he needed it. He was always there for his Hyung when he needed someone. That helped the two get closer in honestly, both were satisfied about that. Jisung also helped Minho not have as many nightmares before. The dancer felt like he could finally sleep better and his friends noticed his energy. Even though they still occurred a bit often, it wasn’t much as before. He was grateful for Jisung’s kind act and never leaving his side when he needed someone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another normal day in the dance studio, practicing as a group and taking needed breaks. Ever since the deadline for the dance competition was approaching, the group has been working non-stop. They would wake up early and meet at the studio to practice until the sun would start to set. Minho and Hyunjin both felt bad for having to deny invites to hang out because they were tired. Yeah, it’s fun to dance and hang out with friends but after having to practice for so long, they just wanted to rest.</p><p>Luckily for them, it was Friday and the teacher announced that this weekend they would have it off but drop in to practice is still available. “Alright, class is over! Make sure to get some rest and I’ll see you Monday” the teacher announced, clapping her hands. The two friends both trying to get some air felt relieved to hear that. “God my body aches” Hyunjin complained before chugging some water. Minho just lightly chuckled, “Get some rest this weekend then, next week is going to be harder with the dance competition this week” he commented.</p><p>“But I want to see my Minnie” Hyunjin whined and the older rolled his eyes. “Invite him over instead then” the brown hair boy suggested as they finally made their way to the change rooms. “How are you and Jisung by the way?” the younger decided to tease his Hyung a bit. Minho rolled his eyes and sighed, “We getting onto topic again?” he raised his eyebrow. “You should follow your own advice and finally go for it” Hyunjin spoke out, earning a light punch in the shoulder.</p><p>The two dancers put their water bottles and towels into their bags before leaving the building. Both of them feeling so relieved when the cold breeze hit them. It just felt so good after overheating from practicing so much. That moment was interrupted however when someone’s phone started to ring, making both of them open their eyes and look at where the noise was coming from. Hyunjin reached into his pocket, “Let me get this real quick”.</p><p>Minho stood there waiting for his friend as Hyunjin walked a few feet away, answering the call. By his friend’s reaction, the older assumed he was talking to Seungmin. The way he spoke in that babying tone and teasing with a smirk on his face. He was happy those two finally got together and that their relationship is thriving. Yeah they hung out as a trio less at times since the lovers spend more time together but Minho was fine with that, especially since he started to hang out with Jisung more as well.</p><p>Soon enough, Hyunjin came back with a smile on his face. “Seungmin?” Minho asked, teasing the head over heels dancer. “Yup, he said he’s staying with me all weekend and take care of me” he replied as he put his phone back into his pocket. “Nice. You still want to get coffee today like usual?” the older asked since he knew both were tired and Hyunjin now has Seungmin to be with 24/7.</p><p>“Sure” Hyunjin agreed and the two exhausted boys made their way down the street to the local coffee shop. When they got there, the sweet smell of coffee and pastries hit them. The two looked at each other and thought similarly. “We deserve a treat today” Hyunjin stated proudly with Minho agree and laughing. Minho ordered his usual with a box of macaroons while Hyunjin also ordered his usual coffee with two brioche donuts, one being for Seungmin.</p><p>The two sat down in the cafe, relaxing and enjoying the moment. The cafe was a bit busier than the other days of the week but none the less, it was still nice with the white noise of people talking in the background. Both dancers chatted for a bit, catching up on each other’s lives and whatever comes to mind. “So how’s your relationship with Jisung?” Hyunjin leaned forward, smirking as he tries to tease his Hyung a bit.</p><p>“Well.. we’re getting pretty close” Minho put his cup down onto the table. “You going to ask him out soon” the younger questioning. When he would hear about or see the boys together, you can tell there was some tension but also both showing some admiration in their eyes. The older shrugged as he was about to finish his ice coffee. He truly wasn’t sure when he would want to ask him honestly. In some ways, he was scared of scaring Jisung away if it was too fast to ask or if he was now going to get friend-zone. Heck, he doesn’t even know if he is gay.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, Minho’s phone buzzed from a message. It read ’Hey Hyung! I know you’ve been working hard and I wanted you to past by the flower shop I work at. It’s not far and I think you would like!’. He smiled at the message Jisung sent and his friend notice. “Jisung?” he asked, not surprised. Minho’s quickly put his phone away and tried to calm his smile. “Yeah, he’s asking me to past by the flower shop place he works at” the older explained before taking the last sip of his drink.</p><p>“You should go then and join him. I probably have to go see Seungmin now so go have fun with your boyfriend~” Hyunjin teased before earning a small punch in the arm. It was true that Hyunjin actually had to leave soon so the two decided to leave. Both parted their ways, Minho walking to the flower shop and Hyunjin going to see his boyfriend.</p><p>The flower shop really wasn’t far at all. From the coffee shop, it was about three blocks down from it. The shop was small but cute with the outside colour being a pastel red shade. A lot of beautiful flowers were also set on the balcony such as roses, snapdragons, and delphiniums. Minho thought the shop was overall nice looking at cute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Minho opened the door, a little chime from a bell went off. The place seems equally as cute on the inside with the scenery and placement of the flowers. It was clean looking with the colour scheme and layout of the room as well. A relaxing place to spend your time looking for flowers with the sweet aroma filling the room. “Hyung, you came!” a happy looking Jisung called out from the entrance of the storage room.</p><p>Minho smiled towards Jisung as the squirrel-boy came towards the older. “Come this way” he grabbed the dancer’s hand. The sudden natural contact caught the brown hair boy a little off guard, making his heart skip a beat. It wasn’t a simple hand grab hold but intertwined as well. Jisung led the other into the storage room where beautiful bouquets of flowers were displayed. Each bouquet was wrapped in different colours paper and ribbons according to the colours of the flowers.</p><p>“They’re beautiful. Did you do all of these?” Minho complimented as he looked at each bouquet. “Thanks and yes! I spent all day on them” Jisung stated, proud of himself for how each one came out. After that moment, both looked down and saw that their hands were still linked. “Oh, sorry” Jisung quickly let go, feeling flustered at realizing his unintentional actions. To be honest, Minho didn’t mind. The younger’s hand felt right in his as if it fits perfectly.</p><p>“It’s alright” Minho assured, ruffling the other’s hair a bit causing Jisung to smile brightly and not become shy. He loved seeing the younger smile. It was so pure and adorable, he could look at it for hours. At first, the black-haired boy was shy and awkward smiled a lot but now that they’ve gotten closer, Minho admires his genuine heart smile. “Oh, how was your dance practice by the way?” questioned, interrupting the dancer’s thoughts.</p><p>“Tiring” Minho pouted and groaned, honestly just wanting to collapse and relax right on the spot. As Jisung was laughing at his response, the older remembered something. “Would you like a macaroon by the way?” he pulled the pastel blue box out of his workout bag. “Wait really?” Jisung’s eyes sparkled at the sweet treats. Minho learned over the time that the younger adored sugary sweet goods. The dancer nodded as he opened the box and moved it closer.</p><p>Cheerfully, the squirrel-boy picked the chocolate macaroon out and started to eat it. His face lit up as he devoured the delicious treat. The boy has been so focused on making the bouquets look nice that he forgot about even eating lunch. Minho laughed at the younger which made him pause and look confused. “Sorry, it’s just you seem like you’re really enjoying the macaroon” Minho commented and Jisung nodded quickly.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten lunch yet today and this is so good” he smiled with food still in his mouth, “You should try it Hyung”. Minho shrugged and decided to have one as well. After all, he didn’t lunch either that day since he was so focused on perfecting the choreography. The sweet taste of the treat hit his taste buds and he had to agree, they were pretty good. Even though he wasn’t a fan of eating sweet things often, it was a nice treat after a long month of practice.</p><p>The moment was ruined when the front doorbell chimed. “Ah a customer! I’ll go help them, you can stay here” Jisung quietly said before rushing out. Minho just stood there, looking around the room at all the beautiful flowers. ‘Maybe he should get some for Jisung as a surprise to ask him out’ he thought, softly smiling to himself as the idea played out in his head. It would be cute to see Jisung get flustered and realize the flowers Minho bought were actually for him.</p><p>His thoughts again were interrupted when the said boy walked in. “Well, that’s the last customer if you want to head out somewhere” Jisung walked in and washed his hands in the storage room sink. “I think I’m going to head home, sorry” Minho said before stretching. However, the stretch seemed to hurt from all the practice causing him to groan and flinch back to his original position. Jisung looked at him a bit concerned.</p><p>“I’ll help you get home and take care of you” Jisung offered but Minho quickly shook his head. “It’s ok, I can take care of myself” the older tried to reject but Jisung wasn’t having any of it and continued to protest. Eventually, Minho did give in, both now walking home to the dancer’s place. It would be the first time Jisung seeing his house since he has already been to the other’s. He wasn’t too worried since he kept the place clean and his cats have always been fine around people.</p><p>When they finally got there, Jisung awed at the cats. “You have three cats?!” the younger went up to Soonie who calmly looked at him curiously. The feline sniffed his head before rubbing her head against Jisung’s hand who cooed and started to pet. “I thought you knew! They are literally my precious children” Minho scoffed. Soonie turned on his side, adoring all the attention Jisung was giving.</p><p>Minho placed both their jackets away and stated he was quickly going to shower. He hated the feeling of clothing sticking to his skin from sweat and just wanted to be in his pyjamas. Jisung just hummed in response and continued to play with the cats. After showering and changing, he started to get supplies to make dinner. “I thought you said you were going to help and take care of me?” the older decided to tease the younger who’s focus was only on the cat. “I will!” Jisung groaned, just wanting to keep giving the feline all his love and attention. He also felt a bit embarrassed being called out by the older and the fact he’s supposed to take care of him.</p><p>Aiding to his side, Jisung started to help him cook and follow his orders on how to make dinner. Even though the squirrel-boy wasn’t sure what he was doing at times and Minho had to point out stuff, the food came out pretty well. Both enjoyed it as they ate the delicious meal they cooked as they watched a film together. During it however, Jisung could tell that Minho was dozing off and trying to stay awake.</p><p>“Hyung you should go to bed” Jisung stated as the exhausted male shook his head. “Soon’ he groaned as he tried to keep his eyes open and focus on the movie. “No, now” the black hair boy used a more stern tone before pausing the film and turning it off. Minho didn’t do anything more besides groan and try to protest but failed. Jisung was already helping him get up and walking him to his room.</p><p>The moment they entered the room, Minho plopped down on the bed. The soft and comfortable feeling of the mattress and sheets didn’t help but make him more relaxed and tired. Jisung made sure to help the older get comfortable and tuck him in. “Goodnight” he said before he was about to leave but a loose grip held his wrist. “Where are you going?” Minho managed to sit upright. “The couch?” the confused shorter male said but the dancer shook his head.</p><p>“You can sleep here. The couch would be uncomfortable and you probably had a long day too” Minho managed to say. Jisung wanted to protest until the next sentence. “Plus you said you would take care of me, what if I have a nightmare?” the dancer asked, pouting and trying to get Jisung to stay. The younger felt flustered but sighed. “Fine, I’ll sleep with you” he gave in and Minho seemed satisfied. “I have a light short sleeve t-shirt and shorts” the older pointed to a neatly folded shelf in his closet.</p><p>Jisung nodded and Minho let his wrist go as the younger went to go get the pair of pyjamas before disappearing into the washroom in the hall. When the squirrel-boy came back, his cheeks had a pink tint. The shirt was a bit long and the shorts were a bit loose on him. The sight of him was honestly adorable but Minho didn’t want to make him too embarrassed. He hopped into bed, next to Minho and made sure to face away curled up.</p><p>“Goodnight Sungie” Minho whispered close to his ear making the younger shrivel. “Goodnight Hyung” he quietly replied and closed his eyes. Both quickly falling asleep within minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// fear of the undead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho ran to get a hammer, nails and the wooden boards. After gathering the supplies, he quickly goes back to the doors to repair them. He placed the wood along the door and started to hammer, barricading himself in. The doors were the only things that didn’t prevent them to get in. The windows were done but he didn’t expect this many to come and go after him.</p><p>“Hurry, quick” the person next to him said quietly. The sounds of groans from the undead could be heard from the other side, only making the two panicked even more. It didn’t sound like there was one either. It sounded like there was a whole group of them heading to the house. As Minho was trying to finish up boarding up the door, a pale green-purple hand busted through it. The hand was scratching and trying to grab whatever it can cause them to scream from the sudden act.</p><p>The other person grabbed Minho’s wrist, making him drop the hammer with a loud thud. They went into the farthest room which was one of the guest bedroom’s in the house. For some reason, the two decided to hide behind the curtains that had no opacity. They hoped that being unseen behind them, they should stay safe. Within minutes, the sound of a large thud and crashes was heard, mixed with groans.</p><p>It could only be assumed that the group broke the door down and made their way inside the house. Minho’s blood ran cold and face pale at the fact they were now inside and just sitting prey. He wanted to cry at the inevitable death waiting for him soon. He didn’t want to do, he was still young. Even if anything wasn’t going back to normal anytime, he just wanted to at least live.</p><p>“Hey, you’ll be alright” the mysterious person softly smile and quietly said, trying to calm him down by rubbing his arm. It helped Minho for a bit but it didn’t last too long. Soon enough, long dragged out footsteps could be heard making it’s way to the room. The once locked door to the room was broken with a slam to the wall and eerie creek from the hinges. If both weren’t shaking and scared for their life, they are now. Minho felt his heart drop at the sudden noise but fasten quickly from the sheer panic.</p><p>The person put their finger up to their mouth, indicating to keep quiet and Minho also made sure not to move one bit. The only noise n the room at the time was the sound of the undead walking around, trying to find them. Minho just kept his look on the person, trying to stay calm and relaxed as he looked in their eyes. Something about them made him at least feel safer so he just tried to keep his focus on them.</p><p>They softly smiled at Minho again before a dead hand grabbed their shoulder. His heart drops as both of their eyes widen in shock. Another hand got a good grip on the person, enough to yank them out a bit from the curtain but not enough for Minho and the undead to see each other. That’s the scene that scared Minho and knew it was over. Seeing this person getting mauled, skin being torn off and being devoured. Blood just splat and dripping everywhere as they continued to scratch at the dying body.</p><p>Minho put his hand over his mouth, wanting to scream so badly as tears ran down his face. This was it; this is the end for him soon. The same outcome waiting for him within a few seconds...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>TW//over</b>
</p><p>Minho woke up with uneven breathing, trying to catch his breath and calm down from the nightmare he just had. Even though he didn’t know who that person was, it still scared him. All he knew is that he felt like it was someone close to him and he found comfort in. When he was able to wake up a bit more and calm down, he realized there was still asleep body next to. Being paranoid from the dream, he inspected it for any wounds, just a quick scan.</p><p>He sighed from relief seeing it was Jisung, peacefully asleep without harm done to him. He smiled softly at the boy, seeing how adorable he looked. His chubby cheek resting on the palm of one of his hands, squished against it. His hair was starting to be a little messy and his mouth slightly parted as soft snores were emitted. Minho shook his head, “Stop staring at him” he slapped himself lightly.</p><p>He tried to go back to sleep but still felt a bit uneasy. Normally, Soonie would be in his room and he would pet or cuddle with her until he could sleep. She wasn’t here though since Jisung was sleeping in bed with him. Minho bit his lip a bit before deciding to hold Jisung instead like a kid with a teddy bear, holding the stuffed animal to comfort them. His arm snaked around the sleep male’s waist and brought him close enough to cuddle him.</p><p>It was comfortable and Minho did feel safe knowing someone he finds important to him was also safe and in his arms. The scent of Jisung’s hair was also soothing, the scent of strawberries. The older panicked a bit when he heard Jisung made noise and shifted a bit but still seemed to be fast asleep. He relaxed after that and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift back into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>